


【JayTim】With You

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: JayTim Week 2020, M/M, Robin reversal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 剛復活的Jason挾持了Dick，Tim得想個辦法解決眼前的局面。Jason had just back to life, he kidnaped Dick. And Tim had to do something to stop this non-sense.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	【JayTim】With You

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ JayTim Week 2020 Day 3 - Role/Robin Reversal
> 
> ＊ 是這樣的，因我日後會寫正序的43長篇，以逆序的23長篇，為了避免撞梗，這次活動選的梗不是那麼甜喔<<< 不過我捨不得拆散JayTim啦，別擔心，還是個好結局來的！

Jason Todd在倉庫中被炸死之前，最後想到的是Tim Drake。後來他在拉撒路池被復活的時候，他最先想起的也是對方。Jason在復活後不顧一切地回到Gotham，看到的是紅羅賓身邊多了一個羅賓，他的位置比一個名為Dick Grayson的男生奪去了，搶走了屬於他的一切，更搶走了他的Tim。

如果在沒有被拉撒路池水所影響的情況下，Jason或許可以理智地想清楚，距離他死去已經一年，羅賓實則上也不是紅羅賓的助手，而是由蝙蝠俠帶回來的新小孩。可是，他無法想到這一點，當涉及到Tim的時候，Jason的腦袋裡只有比過往有過之而無不及的佔有欲。他已經不再是當時那個小不點，早已比Tim長得要高，幾乎可以和他們大哥的身高媲美。

Jason剛復活回來後，和蝙蝠家族第一次見面的場景並不好看，他在兄長們拿著一把手槍對準Dick脖子的動脈上，湖水綠的雙眸死命地瞪著一臉震驚的Tim，朝著他愛著的兄長大喊：「為甚麼找這個替代品取代我！」Damian向Tim交換了一個眼神，對於一個al Ghul來說，復活一個人肉身並非多困難的事情，更重要的是復活者的神智。Damian並不是不知道自家小弟對Tim所擁有的感情，然而他也清楚依照Timothy的性格，只會假裝自己不懂男生的感情。但Damian現在需要Tim運用對方的自己的感情，先把眼下的事情解決。

憑著他倆一直以來的默契，Tim了然地點點頭，他知道現在只有自己可以解決這件事，無論如何他都要把Dick先救出來。他熟悉他的弟弟，Jason並不會殺人，縱使他有多憤怒他也不會做出這樣的事情，至少是在被拉撒路池復活以前。他和Jason以及Dick的距離並不遠，大概只有十步距離，但他不可能強行衝上前把Dick救出來，需要先讓Jason放下戒備才可以。

暗藍色的雙眼凝視著那雙湖水綠的眼睛，沒有人知道Tim有多想念這雙充滿活力和愛意的眼睛，他從來沒有讓自對Jason的感情外露在任何人面前。他知道他們互相的愛意是不被允許的，而且他是對方的兄長，他需要為他們做出正確的選擇，他必須。

Tim現在清𥇦看見男生的眼中再也沒有那清澈的愛慕，取而代之的是無法修補的破碎，這讓Tim的心也同樣碎開了。即使如此，Tim還是維持冷靜的表情向男生分析：「不，Jason。Dick並不是你的替代品，而把他帶回來的也不是我，是Bruce。」似乎是被Tim的話刺激到，Jason握著槍枝的手更用力地指向Dick，圍在男孩肩上的手抓得更深，惹得被威脅的男孩吃痛地悶哼。

「那你為甚麼不阻止他！我對你來說是否隨便一個人就可以取代我！」Jason用著比剛剛更激動的聲音喊到，他現在腦海裡只有Tim允許別人取代自己，這是否代表自己對他的愛也可以隨意找人代替，這世上沒有人會比他更愛Tim，沒有人會比他更疼Tim，沒有人會比他更樂意照顧Tim。對Jason來說，新的羅賓出現這件事遠沒Tim放棄了他而更讓他感到受傷。Tim明明知道他對Jason來說的意義是甚麼，為甚麼他要放棄自己！

Tim看到Dick好看的臉上露出了恐懼的神色，心頭一緊，他可不能讓Dick受到這種傷害，這和他沒有一點關係。「你對我來說是無人能取代的，Jason。」這是真話，只是Tim從沒把這話說出口。在Jason死去的這一年來，他並沒有停止想念對方。每天晚上Jason就像鬼魂一樣進入他的夢境，控訴他沒有保護好自己，向他抱怨自己有多痛，有多冷。

「騙子！！！」Jason聲嘶力竭地向Tim咆哮，他不相信對方的話，Tim現在所說的話只是為了Dick。雖然Jason是這樣想到，但是Tim和Damian可以清楚看到，男生對於男孩的箝制力度變小了，握著槍的手也稍後放鬆，似乎是對此有所動搖。Tim在Jason不察覺的時候，小心地向Damian做了個手勢，示意他準備把Dick帶回來。

Tim試探地向前踏了一步，看到這沒有引起Jason過激的反應，內心馬上鬆了口氣，至少這是個好的預兆，他沒有拒絕自己。「你知道我不會騙你的，Jason。」他繼續小心地向前走去，所幸的是男生仍然沒有後退，或是作出任何制止性的動作。Tim仍然沒有把自己的視線移離Jason的，他需要讓對方相信自己，只有他能做到。

直到Tim已經走到Jason面前約兩步距離，便不再往前移動了。他放輕了語氣，就像小時候Jason會因惡夢驚醒，所用的那輕柔的聲音安撫眼前的大男孩：「過來，難道你不想回來抱抱我，Jay？」天知道Jason有多想要這個，他動搖了，不管Tim想要玩甚麼把戲對他來說已經不再重要。他想要他，從他13歲到來這個家直到現在，從未改變。就算這是個陷阱，他亦甘之如飴。

Tim在這個距離可以更清楚地看到Jason的眼睛，不只有愛意以及破碎，當中還蘊含著一絲的希望，以及那渴望被拯救光彩。如果Jason不是比他先一步把他抱進懷中，Tim甚至懷疑自己會在兄弟面前哭泣。Jason放開了Dick以及手上握著的槍枝，大步地跨到Tim的面前，一雙強壯的臂彎緊緊地把他擁在懷裡。

在Tim放任自己迷失在Jason的懷中之前，他看到Dick馬上跑到Damian身邊，並由他們的大哥把他帶出去後，他終於放鬆了一直緊繃的情緒。Jason低著頭把額頭擱在Tim的肩上，像個做錯事的小孩般不停滑下淚水。他肆意地汲取著兄長那讓他眷戀的味道，那是屬於他的。Tim讓自己的耳朵靠在Jason的胸膛上，事情過於突然，說實話他仍未完全相信Jason復活了，不是在抱怨，只是......越來越多不確定的因素滲透在他們的關係當中。

「我會在你身邊幫助你的，Jason…...」Tim小心地拿出了一枝麻醉針，在把它插進Jason的皮膚前和對方說到。似乎是料到了Tim的這個舉動，Jason沒有過於驚訝，他慢慢地感受眼皮越發沉重，身軀的力氣被慢慢抽離。在他失去意識以前，他輕輕地喃出了一句：「不要離開我......」他強行維持意識，直到聽到對方的回應後，才放心地入睡。

Tim小心地坐在地上，把已經渾身無力地靠在身上的Jason緊抱入懷。男生平穩的睡眠蛻去了剛才的暴戾和破碎，Tim小心地把對方臉上的淚水擦掉。他想起了很久以前，在一次只有他和Jason執行的任務當中，因為一個小失誤導致Tim受了重傷，男孩哭得像是失去了最深愛的玩具一樣。當Tim醒來以後，Jason認真而堅定地跟他說：「以後我會保護你的。」自那時起，Jason對於訓練總是更認真，甚至自願加倍訓練，這事情Tim一直看在眼底裡，但也沒有表態過任何事情。

他低下頭輕輕地在對方的嘴角上留下一吻，再次說出剛剛說到的話：「這次我不會再讓你自己一個人了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 明天預告：因為明天是自選梗的日子，我選了守護天使Tim！
> 
> 我覺得很好看欸（請不要自己說這種事情


End file.
